Clematis L. cultivar Prinsesse Alexandra.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis plant, botanically known as Clematis L., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Prinsesse Alexandraxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a random cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Clematis L., not patented, in Ronde, Denmark. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Ronde, Denmark, in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in Ronde, Denmark, since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Prinsesse Alexandra have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Prinsesse Alexandraxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Prinsesse Alexandraxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis:
1. Upright growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Large single and semi-double flowers that are pink in color.
Plants of the new Clematis differ primarily from plants of the unidentified parent selections primarily in flower form and flower color.
Plants of the new Clematis can be compared to plants of the Clematis L. cultivar Nelly Moser, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Ronde, Denmark, plants of the new Clematis differed from of the cultivar Nelly Moser in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Clematis had single and double flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Nelly Moser had single flowers.
2. Plants of the new Clematis had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Nelly Moser.
3. Single flowers of plants of the new Clematis had yellow-colored centers whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Nelly Moser had white-colored centers.